Just a Little
by Inane Insane
Summary: ...Jou didn’t want to know if Kaiba was just a little cold inside, and Kaiba didn’t want to know if Jou was just a little less stupid." - SJ


**WARNING:** This contains implied yaoi and shounen-ai

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The little poem is not mine either.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

They're both staring at each other like they know the other inside and out, and it's kind of true, by the way Kaiba is holding Jou by his throat and Jou is digging his fingers into Kaiba's neck. And they only seem to know each other physically, and that's alright, because they don't want to find out how the other is on the inside. So, actually, they only knew each other on the outside. And they don't care.

Because Jou doesn't want to find out Kaiba is just a little cold, and Kaiba doesn't want to find out that Jou is just a little stupid.

But they can tell you about the other's body. Jou can tell you that the most sensitive part on Kaiba's body would be his neck, on the right side (this spot was for pain and pleasure). And Kaiba could tell you that Jou liked a little more pain then pleasure when he was feeling happy. He doesn't know why, but he kind of does, and he doesn't want too, so he ignores the reason why.

Kaiba could tell you that Jou's right hand twitches when he wants to hurt him, or do something other then that. Jou can tell you that Kaiba can use both of his hands very well, in writing and in other things.

And both of them can tell you that they both taste the same, because the tastes they had before (before they knew each other more physically) just seemed to merge, because they spent so much time trying to know each other physically.

Jou could tell you that Kaiba tasted, weirdly, like jalapeno peppers and pasta before. And Kaiba could tell you that Jou tasted like vanilla ice cream and cake before. And now they both tasted like vanilla ice cream topped with jalapeno peppers, with a weird blend of cake and pasta. And they both loved that taste to death, because it was unique.

Both of them liked being unique and they both found that out the same way, by staring at the other once and trying to figure out how the other ticked. Because Kaiba hated copying others, and did things on his own, made sure it would stay that way. And Jou relied on chance a lot, and he was more flamboyant with out being obvious about who he liked, and he fought more then tried to love the person he liked. And they both wanted to keep it that way.

And they wanted to keep everything the way it was, because it was a lot worse then perfect. And this was the first time Kaiba wanted something less then perfect, and this was the first time Jou wanted something at least a bit close to perfect. And they were both content with that.

And then Jou had to wonder why Kaiba was such an aggressive kisser, and Kaiba had to wonder why Jou crumbled under him kissing him. And they both had to wonder why they were both pressed so tightly together when both liked their own space.

And it was defiantly true with Kaiba on first sight. Because he didn't like people near him, and people knew that. He had his own personal space, the size of a hall. And then it was less obvious with Jou, because he was always touching people, but people never touched him unless he wanted them too. He had his own personal space, and he could only step over the boundaries of it without feeling like bugs were crawling all over his skin.

And it was kind of weird that way, because Kaiba could touch him any way he wanted, and he didn't mind. And Kaiba loved touching him, but he didn't know why, because he didn't like touching people. But they both didn't want to know why they didn't mind the other touching them.

And they were fine with that, as long as the other was fine with that.

And they both had to wonder why it wasn't as cold as before, before they knew each other on the outside. And why it wasn't so cold now, but that was because Kaiba's shirt was half off and Jou's shirt was off, and they were sharing something other then kisses.

And both of them didn't have any dignity or pride when it came to them being together. Because they needed the other a lot, physically, and they didn't care if other's saw. Because Kaiba could pay people to lie and say they didn't see anything, and Jou could kick anyone's ass that tried to say different. And they were good together like that.

Because they were like glass. They fit together perfectly, at first, when first made. Of course, if you broke the mirror, you couldn't find all the little slivers of glass with out them embedding in your skin, so you just had to fit the crooked pieces together and that was that. It didn't fit perfectly, but it worked to serve its purpose. Even though the purpose was a bit more twisted then before.

And that was how they were. They fought a lot, and they kissed a lot. And fucked. They fucked a lot, because kisses were overrated, relationships sucked, and gay people were amazing. But they weren't sure if they were gay yet. They were just Jou/Kaiba sexual. And they could only be that way.

And it was ok that way, as long as the other was ok with it.

They both had to wonder why everything felt so wonderful in that moment of euphoria, when Jou was looking high up into the clouds and cutting that string once again, the one that tied him to God, and when Kaiba was looking down into the depths of hell as he waved goodbye, when the string was tied into a knot and they were both pulled a little bit closer to God, because they were both sorry for sinning. And they both didn't even really believe in a man that had once become fully human, one from heaven, and that would be weird if there was such a man. They didn't believe in God, anyway.

What they believed in was the moments that brought them closer together, and then tore them apart, action repeated. They believed in the things others might shun, because people always did in movies where people were gay and did things like this. But they didn't believe in those movies, either, so it was good for a little while longer. As long as people didn't ask questions.

People always asked questions, though. Asked why they stared at each other like that, like they wanted to kill each other, just not in a physical way. Why they were always glaring, staring, trying to see the other. And why they always fought, and why it was so entertaining to watch. But they didn't question out loud, because they knew that Jou would get red and hit them, and Kaiba would stare coolly and they would find out that their family had no money the next day.

So no one questioned, or asked why they stared at each other, especially after the moment of euphoria ended and Kaiba was no longer close to Jou and Jou was left panting.

And they never said a word, because Jou didn't want to know if Kaiba was just a little cold inside, and Kaiba didn't want to know if Jou was just a little stupid.

XxX

This thing we have is going on,

On and on and on.

Until I've gone mad.

And I really shouldn't be.

Because I'm not supposed to care.

And you shouldn't, either.

And we really shouldn't care.

_Care about something mysterious, enigmatic._

_Because that's what gravity is,_

_And what it's doing is pulling us down._

_But falling is easy,_

_And easy is hard,_

_And hard is soft, _

_And we're both so close_

_It scares me._

!OoOENDOoO!

That was the end to a short, introspective, and odd piece about Jou and Kaiba's relationship. Implied yaoi in there and definite shounen-ai (if you weren't dumb enough to notice). But, ah, it's done, and I don't want to ask for reviews unless you want to put them. And the poem was a spontaneous thing that I had to put there. Author unknown.

Ja!


End file.
